maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rider Arcade
Years ago a team of programmers working for Magnus Games attempted to create the world’s greatest video game. It would be called EX-AID (Electric Xenosis- Adventure in Datatropolis). Part of what would make it so unique was that the game would learn and adapt to the player meaning no two playthroughs would be the same. Enemies would adapt to player techniques, the player’s characters would level up and adapt to the players style. Even the worlds would subtly adapt to the player. This system was called V.A.I (Virtual Artificial Intelligence) The plot was that in the world of data and code existed a land called Datatropolis. The various worlds lived in peace with one another until the evil VAI attacked with his viral minions. A call went out from the capital city for help. A group of Heroes answered the call. *From the Hall of Heroes came Vic, the greatest of heroes (Action/Platformer)- “Let’s play a game! *Item collection noise*” * From the Kingdom of Fantasy came Sir Valor, the noblest of knights (RPG)- “Let us go forth into battle! *Swords clash*” * From the War Zone came Sargent Sniper, expert with all firearms (Shooting)- “Lock and load! *Gun loads*” * From the racetrack of Velo City came Speedstar the fastest racer. (Racing)- “Race ya! *Car speeds off*” * From the Sport Stadium came Athy Lete master of all sports (Sports)- “Let’s make it sporting! *Crowd cheers*” * From the Institute of Intelligence came Eyeque, the host of the Premium Puzzle game show (Puzzle)- “Have I got a puzzle for you! *Game show buzzer* * From the Combat Arena came Champ, the strongest of fighters. (Fighting)- “Step into the ring! *Bell rings*” * From Terror Town came the Night Mayor, ruler of horrors. (Horror)- “Behold the horrors of the night! *Ghostly wail*” * From the Harmony Concert Hall came Melody, the most popular pop star (Music/Rhythm/Dancing)- “Time for the big show! *Musical scale*” These Heroes would unite to fight VAI and his forces.However before the game was completed the budget ran out and the project was canceled. Two of the programmers began to delete the data, however when they tried to delete V.A.I he managed to escape it. Before it vanished V.A.I vowed revenge for being thrown away like garbage. As it escaped V.A.I managed to steal the data of many of the HeroesWhen the pair tried to warn the others they were laughed off. So the two transferred the data of the remaining Four Heroes to a new computer should the day come that V.A.I returned.In the meantime the pair married and opened an arcade. Soon they had a son they named Elliot and the threat of V.A.I seemed so far away.However one day V.A.I returned with a vengeance. Having gained the ability to create viruses monsters called Virugs he launched his attack. While fleeing the first attack Elliot and two other teens found a hidden base under the arcade containing the computer with the data of the Four Heroes on it.The programmers revealed the truth behind EX-AID and V.A.I to the teens who volunteered to fight back. And so the teens and the Heroes united to become Power Rider Arcade.The Heroes act as avatars for the teens, giving helpful hints similar to a tutorial. In battle the teens would head to a location where the Virug virus has emerged and using the Avatars of the Heroes fight a monster until it crossed over into the real world at which point they transform into the Riders to defeat it once more to destroy it.At first Elliot and the others clash due to conflicting personalities but eventually they unite to fight the true threat.They would face many dangers including a dark warrior called Glitch who used data from some of the fallen Heroes to fight the Riders. Glitch is soon joined by Coder an enigmatic warrior who serves V.A.I as well.Shortly after the defeat of Glitch it is revealed that the CEO of Magnus Games, Stan Magnus was behind V.A.I’s rebellion. Stan believed he could use V.A.I to conquer the world and the only ones who stand in his way are the Arcade Riders.Soon after this revelation V.A.I creates and mass produces cartridges that allows normal people to become Game Riders and Stan sells these through Magnus Games. However in reality V.A.I is merely using them to increase the power of the Virugs by having them use the Game Riders as practice. Furthermore the Game Riders are turned against the Arcade Riders by telling them they were enemies in the “game” and to make matters worse if a Game Rider is defeated they die for real. Characters Riders Allies * The Booths Enemies {| !Designation !Name !Face Claim |- |style="background-color: black; border: 3px solid DarkOrchid;" |Glitch |Glitch |NA |- |style="background-color: lime; border: 3px solid black;" |Mal |Stan Magnus |Keanu Reeves |- Category:Power Riders Category:Season Category:Universe 226